Transition metal carbonyl complexes have long been known for their catalytic activity. The transition metals also form complexes with the cyanide ion which is isoelectronic with the carbonyl. A number of Group VIII metal cyanide complexes are known to catalyze certain organic reactions. For example, HCo(CN).sub.5.sup.-3 is capable of selectively hydrogenerating conjugated diolefins to mono-olefins. One attractive property of metal cyanides not possessed by metal carbonyls is their unusually high thermal stability which would allow them to operate in higher temperature regions not practical with metal carbonyls. The compounds K.sub.4 M(CN).sub.8 (M=Mo, W) have been known since the 1930's but have not been reported to possess any catalytic properties. Applicant has discovered a method utilizing these alkali metal molybdenum and tungsten cyanides to prepare molybdenum and tungsten compositions having catalytic properties.